


Scapegoat

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murata likes the beach. He got everyone to accompany him there as a recreational trip. However, when he went for a walk at low tide, after he got Yosak to accompany him, he got stranded on a small patch of rocks and sand, together with the soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)

"This is all your fault, Your Holiness!" Yosak complained when Murata noticed they were stranded.

 

"Why, you didn’t notice it either, the tide." Murata answered with a smile and flashing his glasses.

 

"Only because you were distracting me! You are trying to use me as a scapegoat here!" Yosak felt annoyed, both because his dress was going to get wet going back, and because this guy refused to acknowledge it was his fault, not Yosak’s. "If I remember right it was YOU kissing me first."

 

"You complain too much." Murata sighed. "Just because you refuse to feel even the slightest bit responsible..."

 

"I’m responsibility personified!" Yosak protested. "But in this case it’s really not my fault, just recognize it already!"

 

Murata flashed a predatory grin.

 

"I guess I’ll just take responsibility then." 

 

And when he kissed Yosak again, sitting on the rocks, the redhead felt that maybe this was going to be all right after all.


End file.
